1. Field of the Invention
An electrical contact arrangement includes a planar conductive metal blank having sections that are foldable to define pairs of resilient orthogonally arranged component contacts and bus blade contacts. The component contacts are arranged to receive therebetween an electrical component such as a printed circuit board, and the bus blade components are arranged to connect together a string of the electrical contact arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the prior art to provide switchboard units, for example, for machines or production lines which—for the control and monitoring of sensors, initiators, field units and/or actuators—include connection modules via which they are electrically connected with the machines and the production lines. Here, as a rule, several connection modules are provided in a modular fashion next to each other and are wired with each other to form a connection block. In order to connect the connection modules electrically with each other, there is generally provided a bus arrangement that extends from one connection module to the next, and that comprises one or more bus lines. Such a bus arrangement, as a rule, comprises both signal lines and supply lines.
The German patent No. DE 199 64 156 A1 discloses a switchboard unit where a connection module in each case has a plurality of diagnostic interfaces for the connection of the sensors, initiators, field units, and/or actuators, which by means of bus bars are conducted electrically to the connection contacts to which one can connect a printed circuit board of the connection module. Contact parts (see FIG. 5 on the state of the art) are provided for the power supply. The contact parts, along with a contact fork 201 to which the printed circuit board can be connected, display in each case a knife contact part 202 as well as a terminal contact part 203. When two connection modules are assembled together, the knife contact part of one connection module is connected with the terminal contact part of the adjacent connection module and is electrically contacted. The contact parts therefore constitute the bus line for power supply.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved electrical contact part, in particular, for the relay of a distribution voltage to the extent that it has a greater current load capacity, whereby in a vibration-vulnerable environment, it will ensure continuous and qualitatively high-grade connection, and that will furthermore be easy to connect and install, and that it can be produced at reasonable cost.
The problem is furthermore solved with a connection module with an inventive electrical contact part. The problem is yet again solved with a connection block comprising at least two connection modules with inventive electrical contact parts.